


Back soon

by LeaahMiam



Series: Special forces [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaahMiam/pseuds/LeaahMiam
Summary: Regina and Snow's emails





	Back soon

**Author's Note:**

> OQ Prompt Party 2019 - 52. Letters

Sent: January 11th  
From: Regina Mills  
To: Snow W. Nolan

Hi Snow!  
Just arrived on base, all is good.  
Call you guys soon.  
How’s Henry?

Best,  
Regina

***

Sent: January 15th  
From: Snow W. Nolan  
To: Regina Mills

Hey Sis!

So glad you called us!  
Who was that handsome guy in the background?

Love,  
Snow

***

Sent: February 2nd  
From: Regina Mills  
To: Snow W. Nolan

Snow,  
That was Lt Col. Locksley. He is the team leader of the guys in charge of my safety off base.  
The team is friendly, it’s a lot better than Somalia.  
I’ll send you pictures next week. Could you film Henry’s piano recital and send me the footage?  
Best,  
RM

***

Sent: February 12th  
From: Snow W. Nolan  
To: Regina Mills

Attached: Henry_piano.mp4

Regina,  
Find attached Henry’s recital, he did great! Wished you had been there!  
I hope Locksley is keeping you safe 😉  
Can’t wait for pictures!  
Love,  
Snow

***

Sent: March 6th  
From: Regina Mills  
To: Snow W. Nolan.

Attached: pic1, pic2, pic3, pic4

Snow,  
Attached are some pictures from the camp, my office, and the team. I miss you guys.  
Call soon.  
Regina

***

Sent: April 12th  
From: Regina Mills  
To: Snow W. Nolan

Snow,  
Sorry I haven’t called in a few days, work has been crazy and wifi sucks. I’m not on the list of priority calls, but I’ll try to call you and Henry soon.  
Got stuck off base a few days ago. I’m okay. Team took care of me.  
I miss you. Give Henry a kiss from me.  
Love,  
Regina

***

Sent: April 15th  
From: Snow W. Nolan  
To; Regina Mills

Regina,  
Everyone’s okay here, don’t worry. Take care of yourself.  
I’m glad you’re safe.  
Henry sends you a hug.  
Love,  
Snow

***

Sent: April 29th  
From: Regina Mills  
To: Snow W. Nolan

Snow,  
I don’t have much to say.  
Been busy. Robin keeps me sane, he is really nice.  
Love, Miss u,  
Regina

***

Sent: June 3rd  
From: Regina Mills  
To: Snow W. Nolan

Snow,  
Really glad I saw your faces!  
Miss you, Love,  
Regina

***

Sent: August 15th  
From: Regina Mills  
To: Snow W. Nolan

Snow,  
I hope Henry is okay after today’s call… Tell him I’m sorry. I want to come home.  
Regina

***

Sent: August 16th  
From: Snow W. Nolan  
To: Regina Mills

Regina,  
He’s okay, he loves you.  
Come home soon ♥  
Love,  
Snow

***

Sent: September 1st  
From Regina Mills  
To: Snow W. Nolan

Dear Mrs Nolan,  
Command has already called you and your family about Regina’s kidnapping, but I wanted to personally apologize. Her safety was my mission. I should have been on that convoy. I will do everything I can to get her back and get her home safe.  
Henry has already lost a parent on this side of the globe and I vow to never let him lose another.  
I will be in touch, please send me your phone number so I can call you directly.  
Sincerely,  
Lt. Col. Robin Locksley.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this year's OQ Prompt Party! Really loved it! Had so much fun!  
> Find me on twitter or tumblr if you want me to expand this verse!


End file.
